New Home, New Feelings
by Lovely Kacey Faith
Summary: Waking Katniss up,never a good thing.Even when you have shocking news, they have to move in with someone else.Now living with the Mellark's she met the boy with the bread.Will she start developing feelings for him or will they be friends? Or even friends?
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo my dears! I got this idea sometime yesterday :) I was just being curious and wondered...what would happen. You know? Well, type me up a review when you are finished! I hope you enjoy this my dears~! Enjoy my dears~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 1:_

I groaned slightly, turning on to my other side slowly. All I wanted at the moment was to drift off to sleep once more. I know it was probably time to get up and start moving but all I wanted right now was to doze off once more. For some unknown reason I was even more exhausted than I normally was. It confused me because I went to bed at a reasonable time but I was still tired as could be. It made no sense to me, not one bit. I guess I needed more sleep.

I let out a small sigh, the little breath escaping past my now parted lips. My eyes were still closed, not opening up just yet to let in the not so intense sun rays. It wasn't that late in to the morning quite yet so the sun wasn't really out.

Why was it so hard to get back to sleep?

Of course, when I actually want to get back to sleep…sleep doesn't want to come so easily. It's probably smiling evilly right now, mumbling to itself, '_You're going to have to work hard for it Katniss!'_

Sleep was being so cruel right now. I just wanted to drift back off to sleep, as I stated before. Most likely everyone else was fast asleep, that everyone else being my mother and Prim. I wanted to join their 'pack' so to say, just follow suit.

Groaning once more, I lifted my head slowly up off the pillow I had been sleeping on. I turned my attention to Prim's sleeping figure beside me. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, like she was having the best dream in the world. Knowing Prim she was probably dreaming about fluffy cute animals, all the good things in life. That's Prim for you!

I then noticed that my mother wasn't in her bed…nowhere in sight actually. My brow furrowed in confusion but I never did get up to look around for her. I would, if I wasn't so exhausted. My body was in shut down mode almost, it just wanted me to go back to sleep but my brain refused to let me drift off once more.

Was it really that hard…to meet sleep again?

Apparently it was since I couldn't find it right now, my mother included. She just completely disappeared, with no trace or even a clue to where she could have gone. It kind of frustrated me just a bit to see that she was gone. She didn't even leave us a note or nothing to tell us where she went, not even the slightest clue.

Beautiful.

I sighed softly, not noticing the fur ball lying down at my feet. I also didn't notice how the fur ball was now glaring at my feet, not in a very nice way either.

Finally feeling a presence staring at me, I looked down at Buttercup. When the cat felt eyes on him, he knew it for his head snapped upwards and out eyes met. A stare down between cat and girl.

Buttercup really thinks high of himself, I knew that well. It looked like he was trying to get a message to me through his eyes. Nothing nice, obviously. Buttercup doesn't like me ever since I tried to drown him. Haven't been on good terms with the ugly thing since.

Eventually, Buttercup gave up on staring me down but not without hissing at me for good measure. I rolled my gray like orbs, feeling Prim shift slightly in her sleep beside me. I don't know how she can love that cat; he is nothing but trouble in my opinion and just another mouth to feed. He's lucky Prim loves him…or he would've been long gone by now.

Looking around once more for my mother, I realized that she was gone. What I mean by gone is that she wasn't in the house; she was out and about in District Twelve. Either that or she was a really good hider.

I let my head fall back on to my pillow, my eyes closing slowly. I pulled the covers up to my chin, feeling sleep coming once more. Finally, after waiting for what seemed like so long, sleep was coming once again.

Sadly though, before I could drift off completely in to sleep, I heard the door open. That signaled my mother was now home from wherever she had gone this early in the morning. The sun was barely out yet and she was already up and walking around, shocking.

I heard footsteps but I didn't react at all, wanting to find sleep for at least a few seconds, if not a few minutes. The echo of the soft footsteps seemed to be getting just a tad bit louder, meaning my mother was getting closer. At least…I hoped it was my mother.

In mere seconds, I felt hands on me. The hands moved me back and forth the slightest bit, shaking me in an attempt to wake me. I groaned, reaching up slowly to push the hands off of me. A sigh escaped my mother's lips.

"Katniss wake up," my mother prodded, shaking me once more. I groaned once more, shaking my head.

"I don't want to get up," I whined quietly, acting like a small child. I would actually be up by now but today I wasn't, obviously.

"Please Katniss, you need to get up," my mother whispered, reaching down to push my hair out of my face. I opened my eyes slowly, looking up at her. She sighed once more, obviously wanting me to get up. I had no idea why she wanted me up yet, but I could tell it wasn't going to be the best thing in the world by the sad smile she had on her face. I sighed, nodding slowly before opening my mouth to speak.

"Alright, alright. I'm up, I'm up!"

**Well? Chapter 2 should be out soon~! I hope you all enjoyed this and will leave me a review! Reni-Readiris is helping me out with this, ideas wise. Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter two~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallo my dears! Chapter 2~! 100% fresh! Enjoy this my dears~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 2:_

I sat up in bed, not really wanting to be up at the moment. My mother walked over to the other side of the bed, going to wake Prim up. I don't completely understand why she wants us both up right now but she does. It couldn't be something good. My mother was never up this early in the morning and it was leaving me clueless.

"Prim…Primrose…" Mother whispered, shaking Prim slowly. Prim groaned just as I had not that long ago. "Time to get up."

"Okay," Prim whined, being much easier than I was. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep to leave them. I was still exhausted, even when I stared Buttercup down. I really just wanted to sleep right now, that was it really.

I looked over at Prim, seeing that she was rubbing her eyes. I smiled softly, still trying to keep my eyes open as I watched her. Prim felt eyes on her in an instance, removing her balled up hands from her eyes. She looked over at me, giving me a small smile. I returned it, noticing my mother wasn't beside Prim anymore.

"Mother, why did we have to get up?" I asked quietly, asking the question I have been dying to know. Mother turned around to look at me with raised eyebrows. The question I asked her seemed to hit her about a whole minute later.

"Oh, well…" Mother trailed off, smiling sheepishly. I raised my dark eyebrows at the woman, wanting her to just answer me. "I don't want you to get mad Katniss…but…"

"But what?" I asked, wanting her to just cut to the chase.

Mother sighed, then took in a deep breath before continuing, "I had to leave early this morning to go have a talk with someone I used to talk to. I had to do that because…we don't have enough money to stay here and support ourselves anymore sweetie."

My mouth fell down to the ground it seemed, my once sleepy eyes now fully alert and wide as plates. This was completely shocking to me, very shocking.

"What do you mean we can't stay here anymore?" I cried, the tears forming in my gray like orbs. "I can hunt for our food! I have been! We can trade, it isn't hard Mother! Why can't we stay here! Where will we go? Why?"

Mother pressed her lips together, not knowing what to say at the moment. _So much for keeping your cool Katniss._

"Listen sweetie," Mother started, walking up to Prim and I. We both had tears in our eyes, still in bed. She took a seat at the end of our bed, not wanting to sit on top of Buttercup sadly enough. She took one of my hands in hers and one of Prim's in the other. "I know this will be hard for the two of you but it will be for the best. This is still our home and I can possibly let you two come back and visit it anytime you want! We are just going to move in with an old friend of mine. He said we could, thankfully. I'm sorry Katniss, Prim."

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to think really! We had to move out of our house, our _home_ and move in to someone else's home that we didn't even know. Yes, Mother knew this person but Prim and I probably didn't!

"Who are we moving in with? What can we bring?" Prim asked, sniffing just the slightest bit.

Mother looked at Prim sympathetically. It looked like she didn't want to move either but apparently, it was for the best. That's what she was telling us, I still thought differently.

"We are moving in with the Mellark family and yes, they are merchants. I used to talk to Mr. Mellark and thankfully, he was nice enough to let us move in with him. He said we could bring anything we want but not too much. Bring something that means a lot to you, leave the rest here for you will probably be able to come back anytime," Mother explained.

"What about Lady and…Buttercup," I had to force the last word out. Prim's eyes widened at me asking that question, obviously surprised I even cared about the stupid cat. I was surprised I could even get the question out with Buttercup's name in it.

"I asked him and he said Lady could come, since they have pigs in the back she could stay back there. He said that Buttercup could come but he most behave for if he doesn't he will have to stay out in the back with the pigs and Lady," Mother added. I nodded slowly, glaring down at the ugly cat. He was so lucky…

"That's good," Prim mumbled, looking down at her hands. I smiled softly though tears still threatened to spill out of my eyes.

Mother let go of our hands, smiling sadly at us. Before she got up she reached out to Prim and brushed the hair out of her eyes, not forgetting to wipe the tears off her cheeks. Then she brushed the hair out of my eyes, wiping underneath my eye even though I thought nothing was there.

"I know it will be hard," Mother noted once she stood up, looking down at us, "but we will have to do with it. I would actually like to get over there today and move in, which I know, seems like a lot to ask of my two young daughters but I know you two can do it. After all, you do have your father's blood." She looked at me the longest when she said her last sentence, merely glancing at Prim. I couldn't help but notice the tears now in her eyes.

With that said, my mother walked off to get her things together. I didn't move from my spot on the bed, not being able to. I felt Prim get off the bed, padding to the very bottom of the bed to grab Buttercup.

"Come on Buttercup!" Prim exclaimed, smiling down at the ugly cat. She attempted to pick up Buttercup but dropped him for some odd reason…and he landed on my foot.

I glared down at the cat, my blood seeming to boil. "Touch me again cat and see what happens," I hissed low enough so Prim couldn't hear. Buttercup hissed at me as Prim picked him up, pulling him in to her arms. I heard her whisper a 'sorry' before walking off to get dressed.

"Do we need to bring any clothes?" I asked Mother, pulling the covers off of me. Surprisingly enough, I was starting to move, even though I was still in shock.

"Yes, just a few," Mother stated, packing her things. I tilted my head to the side, completely confused.

"Why…just a few?" I asked her, wanting to know more. Mother looked up at me, her blue eyes glistening with tears.

"That is because Mr. Mellark said he would buy you two more clothes," Mother explained, finishing up the last of her packing.

I didn't want him to buy me more clothes though. I didn't want to have Merchant clothes. All I wanted was my clothes that I knew fit, that were comfortable. Not those Merchant clothes! I prefer my clothes, they are much more comfortable to me. It is nice of Mr. Mellark but…

"Get packing Katniss and please get dressed," I heard my mother's broken voice. I looked back up at her, seeing she was finished. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, making her look broken. I nodded slowly, standing up from my bed.

I grabbed a pair of my clothes, watching my mother sit down on her bed. She buried her face in to her hands, blocking the world out. I sighed softly, noticing Prim had now entered the room.

"I'll pack for you Katniss," Prim offered as I passed her to go change. I looked at her over my shoulder, giving her a smile. She had a smile upon her lips and looked very happy.

"Okay Prim, thanks!" I exclaimed, walking in to the little bathroom we had.

I got dressed quickly, changing out of my pajamas and in to my clothes. I got in to my little boots, nodding to myself. I was a fast changer when I wanted to be. It was a proven fact.

I pulled my hair back, parting it in to three sections. Then, I braided it. I learned how to braid my hair myself, finally. It made me feel good about myself, knowing that I could braid my hair. It was always in a braid it seemed.

Once my hair was braided and I was dressed, I walked out of the little bathroom so to say with my pajamas in hand. I saw that Prim had just finished packing up for me, and was completely done packing for herself.

"You two ready to go?" Mother asked, now standing up beside her bed. I put my pajamas away, nodding slowly. I really wasn't ready and never would be but I knew that I had to go. I wanted to be stubborn and just sit back down, refusing to leave.

"Yes, just let me go get Lady!" Prim exclaimed, grabbing her belongings which didn't seem like much. "Come on Buttercup!"

Prim ran out of the house with Buttercup following right behind. I rolled my gray like orbs once again, for about the third time today and it wasn't even close to noon.

"Ready Katniss?" Mother asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked over at her to see she had her belongings in her hand. I nodded, grabbing mine. "Let's go then."

I watched her walk out of the house, looking to see where Prim was. I was just about to follow when I noticed she forgot something. Our family portrait.

I ran over to it, picking it up quickly. I can't believe she forgot this…

It was of all four of us, before my father passed away. I was sitting on Father's lap, Prim on Mother's. Mother and Father were sitting right beside each other, smiling widely. Prim and I were smiling big as well, looking genuinely happy. We were, that I knew.

I stuffed the picture away, knowing I was going to examine it better later. With that said and done, I left my home but not before giving it one last look around the place. I knew perfectly well that I would be back, even if I wasn't allowed.

Prim and Mother were getting Lady together when I walked outside. I had to close the door behind me since I was the last person to leave the house. I was about to walk up to them but stopped in my tracks. I looked up at my home, pressing my lips together.

Before I walked up to my mother and dear sister Prim, I did the signature District Twelve farewell by taking my three middle fingers and pressing them to my lips, then holding them out to my home.

_Goodbye…home._

**Well? I hope you enjoyed that one as well! Katniss really is a sweetheart to Prim, isn't she? They had to have a family portrait, I mean come on! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter three real soon~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hallo my dears! Chapter 3! So now they are on their way to the Mellark's! Waiting for Peeta to show up? Wait patiently :3 Now, enjoy my dears~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 3:_

With that said and done; Prim, my mother and I all headed off for the Mellark's, Lady and Buttercup included. It was a tad quiet on the way there at the very beginning. Some part of us all wanted to go back home and blow the whole thing off. That was all of me, probably half of Prim and a quarter of Mother. Maybe it was all of Prim too but Mother seemed like the one who was forcing us out of our own home. How nice.

Mother was carrying her belongings, Prim's added on. Prim was leading Lady the way with buttercup on her tail. I couldn't help but notice that some of Prim's tucked in shirt was sticking out slightly in the back, like a little duck tail. I smirked softly. Prim…

"Are you two excited?" Mother asked us, snapping Prim and I out of our thoughts.

I looked up at my mother, raising my eyebrows the slightest bit. How can we be excited for moving in to some random person's house that only my mother really knows? I have no idea who the Mellark's truly are but apparently my mother knows who Mr. Mellark is, surprisingly enough.

I could tell you that I was not excited in the least, plain and simple.

I wanted to go back home and put on my hunting boots. Then I would go to the woods and either hunt or relax by the little lake my father used to take me to. That was all I was asking for right now, was it seriously too much to ask for? Apparently to my mother, it was. In my eyes that is.

"I think so!" Prim exclaimed, looking up at my mother with a smile on her face. Mother smiled back at her, just like I would have.

"That's good! I am sure we'll love it here!" Mother explained. It was like she was trying to convince herself really.

I sighed, looking over my shoulder to see we were far away from our home now. "When will we be there?" I asked my mother, asking the question that was itching to be answered.

"In a minute actually. I didn't think we would be moving this fast!" Mother exclaimed, acting surprised. Maybe she was truly surprised but she didn't really seem surprised in my opinion.

I could feel eyes on us, hear the whispers. I closed my eyes slowly, feeling my blood boil. I always did hate it when people started staring at me, whispering about me. Never did like it and never will.

I kept my eyes on my feet, staring at my feet as they walked. Personally, I didn't care what the people were saying or doing, all I really wanted was to get to the Mellark's place and move in oddly enough. I just wanted to sleep, wanted to forget about everything. Maybe I was really dreaming and this was all a nightmare. Maybe my dad really isn't dead and this is just a horrible nightmare. Maybe…

"We're here!" Mother exclaimed, making me look up. I looked up at the house, noticing it was the bakery. Why did this place seem so familiar…?

Mother walked up the few front steps, opening up the door to the bakery. She looked over her shoulder at Prim and I, smiling softly. "Come on! Leave Lady out here Prim, make sure you leave her somewhere she won't run off."

Prim nodded, tying lady up to the nearest trash can. I nodded shortly after she did, letting her go up the steps before me. I followed my little sister, letting the door close behind me.

The bakery smelled delicious. It smelled like fresh bread, a heavenly scent at the moment. Now I was really craving for some bread…

"Greg!" Mother called out to what seemed like an empty bakery. I assumed Greg was Mr. Mellark.

In mere seconds, a man came out of the heart of the bakery was my guess. He reminded me of someone…I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Lily! You ladies got here quick!" Mr. Mellark exclaimed, a smile now on his lips.

Mother nodded, smiling as well. "Yes, we didn't want to waste time!" Mother exclaimed, still smiling.

Greg chuckled, setting down a towel he had been using to wipe off his hands. He walked up to us, still smiling. He stopped in front of me, leaning down to my height. "Is this Katniss?" Mr. Mellark asked, raising his pale eyebrow.

Mother nodded. "That is Katniss! This one here is-," Mother started but was cut off by Mr. Mellark.

"Prim," he finished for her. Mother nodded, still smiling. It shocked me to see her smile, it really did.

"Well, this is splendid! I am Mr. Mellark, my first name being Greg. You can call me whichever one you prefer really, I don't mind," Mr. Mellark noted, standing back up to his full height. He seemed to be eyeing me…making me feel really uncomfortable. Did I do something? Already?

Mother opened her mouth to say something but was cut off for the second time today by a voice that was unfamiliar to my hears, or actually, wasn't. It seemed familiar, but not that familiar.

"GREGORY!" I heard, stomping occurring seconds later. A woman entered the room, not the nicest looking woman either. She looked mean, downright mean. This is just great.

She stopped in her tracks, confused at the sight of us. "Lily?" she asked, recognizing my mother. Mother nodded, confirming the woman's suspicions.

"Hello Mary, long time no see," Mother announced, seeming to have to force a smile. Mary gave her a smile, but it didn't look sweet.

"What exactly are you doing here? Not that I mind…" she trailed off, glaring at me. Did I seriously do something! Am I wanted or what?

"Your husband is letting us move in with you, we have nowhere to go and need to find a new home," Mother said calmly. The woman is married to Mr. Mellark, being Mrs. Mellark. Boy do I feel sorry for him.

"WHAT?" Mrs. Mellark exclaimed, glaring at Mr. Mellark now. "Not that I mind…I just didn't know this _fabulous _news until now…"

"Sorry Mary. They need a place to stay," Mr. Mellark pleaded. Mrs. Mellark huffed, mumbling something underneath her breath. Mr. Mellark rolled his blue like orbs the slightest bit, turning his attention back to us. "Well, I think it is time you meet the boys. Richard! Jaimie! Peeta!"

The first one to appear in the room was tall in my opinion, barely looking anything like his father. The next one to come in looked partially like his father but at the same time, he didn't. I was going to have to examine them later. Where is the other one?

Finally, the last boy came in, looking down at his shoes for a second. He was covered in flour just like his older brothers were. I assumed he was the youngest since he was the shortest. Oddly enough, he looked my age and…he looked so familiar. Then it clicked, a gasp escaping past my lips when he looked up.

_The boy with the bread…_

**Well? Who is the boy? (Please tell me you know this, please.) Alright, I shall work on chapter four and get it up soon! I have to work on other stories too so please be patient and work with me! I hope you all liked this! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter four~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hallo my dears! Chapter 4! I get home and see I have 12 new emails…ALL FOR THIS STORY (except for one, which was for the Difference). Oh, and someone added me to their favorite authors list, but added this story as well (christy86). YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. I love you all so much, you made me smile! I was shocked to get THAT many emails! I am glad you love this story that much! Alright, thank you to all who reviewed~! I am glad you loved it! Now, please enjoy this installment of New Home, New Feelings. Enjoy my lovely readers~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 4:_

I stood there in complete shock, staring at the boy with the bread with my mouth wide open. I had complete forgot that he was the baker's son, at least lived in the bakery. No, I didn't forget what he did; I just forgot he lived here so to say. I would never forget how he saved my life. It was like I was in debt, a debt that I could probably never repay.

The boy with the bread looked up at me, his mouth falling slightly open in shock as well. His blue like orbs were widened, just like my gray like orbs were.

"Richard, Jaimie, Peeta…this is the Everdeen family," Mr. Mellark explained, snapping the boy with the bread out of his stare. I could see his cheeks heat up in color, a blush coming on. Then I noticed that my cheeks felt a tad warm as well…

The Mellark boys beside the boy with the bread looked up at us. The tallest nodded, the second tallest shot us a smile. The boy with the bread kept staring down at his shoes, blushing like crazy. I wondered what was wrong with him…

Mr. Mellark chuckled, catching my attention. I saw he was looking at the boy with the bread, shaking his head the slightest bit with a small smile on his face.

"The youngest one is Prim, she is the blond," Mr. Mellark stated but when he saw the middle height one opening his mouth to say something he decided to add something, "she is also the shortest."

"Much better," the boy said.

Mr. Mellark rolled his blue orbs, moving on. "The tallest is Mrs. Everdeen, their mother. You will treat her with respect while she stays here and this dark haired one, the oldest daughter is-," Mr. Mellark started but I cut him off.

"Katniss, my name is Katniss," I announced, though it came out as a mumble almost. That caught the boy with the bread's attention though, for he looked up from his shoes and looked straight at me, eyebrows raised the slightest bit with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Now that the Everdeen's are all introduced, care to introduce yourselves boys?" Mr. Mellark asked, folding his arms slowly so they would rest atop of his chest.

The tallest sighed, rolling his eyes rather quickly. "My name is Richard, the oldest of the Mellark boys so to say," he said, acting and even looking like he had to _force_ it out. Dead on his mother so far, to me at least.

"Next comes Jaimie, that would be me. In case you didn't know or…yeah, I'm the second oldest, middle child," Jaimiee explained. When he said the or in his sentence, I thought for sure he was going to say '_or if you were too stupid to figure it out by height'._ That would be another trait of his mother, how fantastic.

"I'm Peeta, the youngest," Peeta announced, looking up at us. We all nodded, approving his words.

_So Peeta is his name…_

_Peeta…_

_Not a bad name._

I personally didn't mind the name Peeta; rather…rather…I couldn't find the right word to say. I pressed my lips together, looking over at Peeta. _I'll figure out the word later…not now._

I was truly grateful for what Peeta had done for me not that long ago actually, he saved me from death…literally. Without him, I wouldn't have made it. He was a miracle, like an angel sent to me almost. I wasn't going to ever tell him that, most likely. I just had to figure out how to repay him, how to thank him. Whatever I do won't be enough though, I'll never pay him back. I shall forever be in debt.

I realized that all the Mellark boys had in common was the bakery really, taking my mind off the boy with the bread for a moment and moving on to his brothers (him added in there). Just looking at them gave it away. They were covered in flour and had an apron on, basically saying without using any words that they had been helping there father for he too was covered in flour, an apron on as well. They probably had just a few more things in common but looks...cross that one off the list.

"Now that we all have met each other," Mr. Mellark started, catching my attention once more, "we can show you around. Boys, if you wouldn't mind taking a break to show Prim and Katniss around that would be great! I'll show Mrs. Everdeen around real quick and show her where she is staying."

"What about them?" Richard asked, his voice deeper than I imagined.

"I am still thinking about the best way to go with that Richard, in the meantime, show them around and be nice," Mr. Mellark ordered, looking over at his boys. They all nodded, though Richard didn't seem too happy about it. Jaimie looked happy so to say but not that happy, compared to Peeta they all looked depressed. Peeta at least looked genuinely happy.

"Wait, what about Lady and Buttercup?" Prim asked suddenly, catching Mr. Mellark's attention.

Mr. Mellark pressed his lips together, raising his pale eyebrows just the slightest bit. "Lady and Buttercup?" he asked, looking completely confused.

"Lady is my goat and Buttercup is my cat!" Prim exclaimed.

Mrs. Mellark was down when she heard that. "A GOAT AND A CAT? IN MY HOUSE? NEVER IN A M-," she started screaming but Mr. Mellark winked at Prim, stopping her words. "What was that for Greg?"

"Lady and Buttercup will be staying," Mr. Mellark stated plainly, earning a gasp from Mrs. Mellark. I guess she wasn't used to this. "Lady will stay in the backyard while Buttercup will stay in here, if he acts up more than ten times, he will be outside as well for a while. I am not going to make Prim get rid of her pets."

Mrs. Mellark scowled at her husband, rolling her dark colored eyes. "Whatever," she hissed. "Show them around boys."

Richard, Jaimie and Peeta all looked up at us, nodding to their mother. I looked over at Peeta, gray meeting blue.

Guess they'll be showing us around, Peeta and his brothers.

_More like the boy with the bread…who saved my life._

**Well? I hoped you liked it! Mr. Mellark had to stand up for Prim, who wouldn't? Come on! Next chapter; the Mellark boys showing the Everdeen girls around! Oooh… Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter five real soon~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hallo my dears! Chapter 5! Sorry for the wait guys! God1801- Thank you! Yes, she still is. I am planning on her still hunting but we shall see~! Thank you for the review my dear! Donna-Thank you! Thank you for the review my dear! TheEffectSheCanHave- I am, no worries! Thank you! Thank you for the review my dear! JaelynJae- Yes. Update Thank you for the review my dear~! –Alright, so please enjoy this chapter and remember…review! Enjoy my dears~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 5:_

I looked over at the Mellark boys, wondering when they were going to take us on the tour of the house. They just stood there, not doing anything really except for standing. That was it really, standing. Such a fantastic hobby.

Richard was looking off in the distance, looking like he was trying to figure out something. Jaimie was having a rather fun time examining his shoes, smirking down at them. Peeta was still looking at me with wide eyes though he looked like he was staring straight past me. Maybe he was…maybe he wasn't.

Even though Mrs. Mellark had basically demanded for them to show us around, they still didn't listen. More likely…they didn't really hear her. Not even knowing them for that long but I already know they would have started to show us around if they had heard their mother.

"Show them around NOW boys!" Mrs. Mellark demanded, this time being much louder. The boys jumped up just the slightest bit, eyes wide as can be.

"We're going! We're going! Alright Everdeens…" Jaimie trailed off, looking over at us. "You two ready?"

Prim and I nodded, not exactly knowing what to do. I was ready to be shown around but not stay here forever. I don't know how many times I have to say this but I'll keep saying it until I get what I want…I just want to go_ home_. To my real _home _and stay there forever.

"Alright but what about Lady and Buttercup?" Prim asked, stopping in her tracks to follow the Mellark boys. Jaimie looked back at her with raised eyebrows.

Mr. Mellark chuckled, speaking up before anyone had a chance to respond to the eight year old, "I'll take care of them Prim. No need to worry."

Prim thanked him rather cheerfully, already getting used to the Mellarks. I had no idea how she did it, I already knew perfectly well that it would take a while for me to warm up to the Mellarks. That is, if I ever warmed up to them and started getting used to them, liking them. Knowing myself, that will probably never happen. I'll just be living here but never really get to like the Mellarks. Who knows though, I could start liking them.

"Off we go then!" Jaimie exclaimed, catching our attentions once more. I looked up at the middle child of the Mellark family, raising my eyebrows just the slightest bit. Jaimie rolled his eyes at me, smirking just the slightest bit. "We're moving onward Miss Everdeen."

I scowled at him, rolling my eyes. "Then move," I mumbled, wanting him to move onward.

I saw Richard scowl at me, rolling his eyes just the slightest bit. He probably didn't think I would have noticed it but I did.

Finally Richard and Jaimie started moving forward, ready to show us around the house. I let a sigh of pure relief leave my system, watching the two older Mellark brothers walk ahead of us. Before I could walk along with them, I felt someone grab my hand. My eyes widened, my cheeks heating up just the slightest bit. Looking down though, I realized it was just Prim.

I thought for sure it was Peeta.

I smiled softly down at Prim, looking up at Peeta through my eyelashes. He was watching us with a careful eye, waiting for us it seemed.

I thought for sure that Peeta grabbed my hand…

Why did I think that though?

I shook it off, walking forward to catch up with the other Mellark boys, Prim still holding my hand. Peeta trotted along with us, looking ahead at his brothers. I haven't heard him say anything since he introduced himself to us, just saying four simple words.

"_I'm Peeta, the youngest."_

That's it! Nothing else has left his mouth since then; at least, I don't think nothing has. If he has spoken after those words then I didn't catch them or hear them. Was he shy? Did we scare him?

Knowing my luck we probably scared him half to death.

Deep inside though; I was secretly hoping that he was either a really shy child or he just didn't talk much, especially to strangers he barely knew.

I couldn't help but wonder if Peeta even remembered saving my life just a few months ago.

I rolled my gray like orbs to myself, just about to walk up a flight of stairs. He probably didn't, he has many things to worry about, not remember saving some girl's life.

I was then snapped out of my thoughts by Prim poking me on the arm. I looked down at my little sister to see that we weren't moving anywhere, just standing still. She pointed ahead of her at the two older Mellark boys who had stopped right in front of the steps as well. They seemed to be arguing quietly, not even paying attention to us.

I looked over at Peeta, knowing that he was right beside me. He seemed to be staring at his brothers in pure confusion, not having any idea what was going on just like Prim and I. It still doesn't hurt to ask…

The whole problem is that it looks like Peeta hates me! He hasn't said a word directly to me.

_Katniss, he could be shy. _

I sighed mentally. Peeta could just be thinking a whole lot, or not one for talking or he could be shy. I was just hoping that Peeta didn't hate me.

If only I knew what Peeta thought of me.

"What do you think they're doing?" I asked quietly, my voice coming out in a mere whisper. Peeta was snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at me with wide eyes. He looked shocked that I had directed my question to him.

Peeta opened his mouth to speak but thought differently just seconds later. He closed it shut, looking down at his shoes. I couldn't help but notice how his cheeks were dusted with a light shade of red.

Was Peeta…blushing?

Peeta then shrugged, looking back up at me. It didn't hurt to ask even though I already knew the answer from his facial expression just seconds before.

Who knew asking that question could start the blooming of a possible friendship?

I nodded, looking back to Peeta's brothers. They were still arguing silently, not making me real happy. I wanted to get this little tour thing over with already!

"Are we moving anytime soon?" I asked the two boys. They automatically stopped their little argument, looking back at me with raised eyebrows.

Richard was the first to speak. "Yes, we are going to walk up these steps next. Do you know how to walk up steps?" he asked, scowling at me.

Jaimie looked over at Peeta, his eyes growing wide. Before Richard could say another word, Jaimie hit him on the arm. "Stop it and go upstairs," Jaimie hissed, looking at his little brother once more before he turned his attention to us. "We'll be showing you upstairs first, okay?"

"Okay!" Prim exclaimed, making Jaimie smile. Richard rolled his eyes, making me scowl at him.

This was going to be _very _interesting I concluded. Staying here with the Mellarks that is.

"Up we go," Jaimie announced, pushing his older brother up the stairs. I walked ahead with Prim, about to follow the two older boys up the stairs but Peeta was about to at the same time. All three of us can't go up together side by side…

Peeta stopped just as we did, looking at us with his blue, innocent orbs.

"You can go on up," he said in a mere whisper, his cheeks starting to turn the lightest shade of red. I nodded, taking a step up on my journey up the stairs.

"Thank you Peeta" I thanked him, looking over my shoulder at Peeta. He nodded, looking down at his shoes.

"You're welcome Katniss."

I smiled, walking up the steps hand in hand with Prim, Peeta right behind us.

Peeta was a real gentleman, a real nice boy.

**Well? I hope you all enjoyed it! If you all review, you'll get the next chapter quicker possibly! So…REVIEW! :D Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter six~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hallo my dears! Chapter 6! God1801- Yay! Great! That is what I always aim for! I am glad you enjoyed it~! Thank you for the review my dear! HELLO2-4- Gut question you have here. They just turned 12 actually. I imagine Peeta's birthday being in January, Katniss' obviously in May. Katniss just turned 12. I might have to think this through…for now we shall say they are twelve! Thank you for the review my dear~! Ms mellarkhutcherson- Aw, you're making me blush! Thanks! Well, here it is! Thank you for the review my dear! Justine- Chapter six! :D Thank you for the review my dear~! Libfulknot- It shall be interesting! Yay! Here it is~! Peeta is adorable! Thank you for the review my dear~! –Now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 6:_

"This is the bathroom," Jaimie told us, opening up the once closed bathroom door. The bathroom looked decent, clean. At least they keep their bathroom clean, making sure it looked decent. Having a clean bathroom was always a good thing, having a dirty one was just plain nasty. I didn't expect the Mellark family to keep their bathroom in an unhealthy state though; I didn't expect them to keep any place in their house in an unhealthy state to tell the truth.

"When we take showers at night," Richard started, "it starts off with the oldest and ends with the youngest."

I tilted my head to the side just the slightest bit so they wouldn't notice. I understood perfectly well what they meant. The oldest person in the house, whom I assumed was Mr. Mellark, would take a shower first. Then it would go in order as to who was the next oldest person. The youngest would take their shower last, being stuck with all the freezing cold water.

Basically, it would go like this:

_Mr. Mellark._

_Mrs. Mellark._

_Mother._

_Richard._

_Jaimie._

_Peeta._

_Me._

_Prim._

I was at least guessing Peeta was older than me…It didn't really matter either way we put it, to me it didn't. Either way, Prim would go last. Meaning she would be stuck with all the cold water…

I sighed, knowing perfectly well what I was going to do. Simple. I was going to let Prim go before me, even though I would have cold water too. It would still be warmer than what she'll be getting if she goes last. It's settled then.

"I have no idea who's older," Richard said, looking from Peeta to me, "but you two can figure that out later."

He was obviously talking to Peeta and I, considering the fact of how he looked from Peeta to me. At least he knew that Peeta and I were the same age. He didn't look like he cared for his little brother but somewhere deep in his heart, if you looked deep enough in to his eyes, you could tell he truly cared about Peeta.

"Moving on!" Jaimie exclaimed, gaining our attention. He marched down the hallway, smiling down at his little brother.

I moved on but instead of walking on, about five centimeters down the hallway, I bumped in to someone.

Prim's hand slipped from my grasp, my bottom meeting the wooden floor. Prim stopped in her tracks, looking back at me just as a gasp escaped past my lips. What in the world happened?

"I am so sorry!" I heard a voice exclaim. I looked over to see none other than Peeta sitting down beside me on the ground. Looks like we both knocked each other down…

I watched Peeta as he scrambled up to his feet, his cheeks a tad bit red. I couldn't help but crack a smile at the boy. The next thing I knew, he had his hand stretched out towards me once he was standing on bot his feet.

I stared at his hand in confusion, wondering why he was holding his hand out towards me. He tilted his head to the side just the slightest bit but still kept his hand out reached towards me.

Then it clicked.

He wanted to help me up!

I felt my cheeks heat up, realizing how I must have looked like a real dummy but Peeta didn't look at me like that it seemed. He was looking down at me with pure patience; his cheeks still the lightest shade of red. I took his hand, feeling my heart race faster.

Peeta helped me up to my feet, blushing like crazy. "I really am sorry," Peeta apologized once again. "I should watch where I'm going, not b-."

"You're fine," I accepted his apology. "I'm sorry."

Peeta smiled, hesitant to let go of my hand. His hand felt warm.

"You have nothing to apologize about," Peeta concluded, looking up at me. I nodded slowly, looking past him at his brothers and Prim. He noticed that I was looking past him so he looked over his shoulder as well. "Let's catch up with them, come on."

He grabbed my hand once more, pulling me along to catch up to my sister and his brothers. I would have pulled my hand out of his grasp but for some reason I didn't, instead I ended up leaving Peeta pull me along and blush like a school girl.

Why was I blushing though?

Was it because I wasn't used to boys grabbing my hand? That I was only used to holding on to Prim's hand? Possibly…I also wondered why my heart rate had picked up, beating faster. What in the world is going on?

We skidded to a stop right beside Prim and Jaimie. Peeta let go of my hand but rather slowly. I looked at him through the corner of my eye, raising my dark eyebrows just the slightest bit. His cheeks were still pink, which was actually cute.

Cute?

…What is wrong with me?

I shook my head quickly, trying to get that thought out of my head. I did not just say that…It slipped. It wasn't like I actually liked Peeta in that way.

"This is my room," Richard stated, noticing that Peeta and I had now joined them. "Well, it took the two of you long enough."

Peeta looked down at the floor, avoiding his older brother's gaze. "We fell Rick," Peeta whispered, defending the both of us.

"Of course you did," Richard hissed, scowling at him. Jaimie glared at his older brother, rolling his eyes.

"Leave the kid alone," Jaimie demanded, catching Richard's attention. Before Richard could say anything, Jaimie turned his attention to us. "Let's move on, shall we?"

I nodded, feeling someone slip their hand in to mine. I adverted my gaze down to Prim, smiling slightly. She was giving me a wide smile, which I couldn't help but return. Prim could get me to smile, I knew that perfectly well.

"This is the room Peeta and I share," Jaimie noted, pointing in the room. I looked in, examining the room.

There were two beds, one for the each of them. I also noticed a small desk, a bedside table beside the furthest bed from the door. On each of them there was a lamp, a few pencils. The desk had a notebook of some sort…

We walked down the hallway, stopping at the last room. "This is our parent's room," Jaimie announced, knocking on the closed door.

"No one's in there you know," Richard stated, smirking at his brother. I watched Jaimie glare at his older brother, sticking his tongue out at him in the mere seconds that followed.

"Well you know wh-," Jaimie started but was cut off by a yell.

"Are you boys done showing the girls around?" Mr. Mellark's voice rang.

"Yeah!" Jaimie yelled back.

"Then come on, dinner is on the table!" Mr. Mellark yelled back.

Jaimie's face lightened up. "Food." That was all he said before he ran off and down the steps, his older brother following him in seconds. I looked down at Prim, then over at Peeta before I followed suit. Peeta followed behind Prim and I, right on our tails.

When Prim, Peeta and I all got downstairs there were three seats left to choose from, everyone else already seated. Mr. Mellark was seated at one of the heads of the table, Mrs. Mellark sitting right beside him. Mother was seated at the other head, greeting us with a smile. Richard was seated beside his father, across from his mother, his piece of bread already on his plate. Jaimie sat beside his mother, smiling widely.

Peeta walked up to take a seat beside his brother Richard, leaving Prim and I two options. I could either sit beside Peeta and Mother…or Jaimie and Mother. Personally, the Peeta and Mother sounded better to me but Prim beat me to it. She giggled as she took her seat in between Mother and Peeta.

I sighed, sitting down between my mother and Jaimie. A piece of bread was put on my plate and from the looks of it, it was stale. Better than not having anything to eat though.

We all nibbled on our stale bread in silence, no one even trying to pick up a conversation. I did see Peeta jump at one point, pressing his lips together in pure embarrassment when his knees hit the table, shaking it slightly. His mother glared at him, Jaimie snickering.

I'm guessing that Jaimie kicked him.

Of course he would.

"Well," Mr. Mellark started, setting his napkin down with a smile. I could already tell he was smiling at Peeta, not mad at him one bit. "I think it would be best if we talked about sleeping arrangements right about now."

"Ah, yes," Mother agreed, smiling. "I would love to know where you're going to be putting me."

I mean it when I thought I heard Mrs. Mellark mutter, "Outside."

"Well, Lily I was thinking you could stay on the couch," Mr. Mellark continued. Mrs. Mellark rolled her eyes, finishing off her bread.

Mother nodded, wiping her mouth off with her napkin. "Sounds good to me," she said.

Mr. Mellark nodded, continuing, "Prim you seem to be attached to your mother so I was thinking that you could sleep with her, if that is okay with you."

Prim nodded, flashing Mr. Mellark a smile. "That sounds great!" she exclaimed, earning a smile from Mr. Mellark.

He didn't continue.

Did he seriously forget about me?

…Or did he not even know where to put me just yet?

"Dad…don't forget to tell Katniss where she is sleeping," Jaimie said, looking up at his father. I looked up at Mr. Mellark, noticing how he was looking down at his lap.

"I didn't forget son…" Mr. Mellark trailed off. I might have misheard him but I thought for sure I heard him whisper to himself, "I'm scared to tell her…"

"Well Katniss," Mr. Mellark tried again, looking up at me. "I was thinking you could share a room with Jaimie and Peeta."

What is he getting at?

Mr. Mellark continued, still looking up at me.

"I know Peeta wouldn't mind sharing his bed with you so I was thinking…you could share a bed with Peeta."

**DUN DUN DUN. Well? Alright, the more reviews I get, the quicker you guys will get the next chapter! So…review for me please~! Tell me what you thought! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter seven~! Danke my dears~! **

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hallo my dears! Chapter 7! __Diehardlaugher34__- Haha! I bet you didn't! Here it is~! Thank you for the review my dear! __MellarkEverdeen__- Thank you, thank you. Oh…Why thank you once again! I shall try my hardest! Thank you for the review my dear! __Bookworm__- I shall, no worries. Gut question, you shall see in this chapter. Thank you for the review my dear! __SharonLoves1D__- Ha, I know right? He really is! Thank you for the review my dear! __Fuckaerinlovesthg-__ I am sorry! Hehe! Of course, you shall. I am! I shall, soon too. Maybe not the next chapter but possibly the following one! Depends…Thank you for the review my dear! __Everlarkforever__- Aw, thank you! Okay, well here it is! Aww! You're making me blush! Thank you for the review my dear~! __Lauren-__ Thanks! Was this fast enough? ;) Ah, I understand! Well, here it is! Thank you for the review my dear!_ _Agent louise__- Thank you! Here it is~! Thank you for the review my dear! __HELLO2-4__- Haha! I KNOW RIGHT? Thank you and you are so welcome! YAY! Hehe! Well, here it is! Thank you for the review my dear!_ _Iheartpeeta__- OKAY! Aw, thanks! Thank you for the review my dear! __Ms mellarkhutcherson__- YAY! Happiness~ I know right? Thank you, thank you! Oh yes~! Thank you for the review my dear! __LittleMissPeyton__- I know right? Alright! Thank you for the review my dear~! –Enough blabbering. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER MY DEARS~! :D_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 7:_

I dropped my piece of bread, my eyes widening. The room seemed to go silent, everyone stopping in what they were doing just seconds before Mr. Mellark uttered those words. I could hear my bread hit the plate, almost as if it was echoing in the silent room.

Mr. Mellark…just suggested…for me and Peeta…to sleep together…

Please tell me he is kidding. That everything he said was a joke, a cruel joke.

I felt my cheeks heat up, my eyes still wide as could be. They were probably as wide as my plate sitting right in front of me for all I knew…I was still shocked as could be when I looked up at Prim, seeing how she was holding back her smile. She tried to look shocked, upset even but I could see straight through her.

There was question though…that wouldn't leave my mind.

What did Peeta think about this?

I looked up at Peeta, taking in his expression. His mouth was parted slightly so it formed an 'o' shape, letting everyone know how shocked he was that his father even suggested that. His cheeks were the brightest red I have ever seen in my entire life. I never thought one's cheeks could get _that_ red but Peeta proved me wrong.

Mine were probably that red as well.

Jaimie then burst out with laughter, not holding it back like Prim was trying to. He let it fill the room, seeming to forget the fact he was sitting right beside me. Richard followed the steps of his brother, not holding it in anymore. He laughed along as well.

I felt my blood boil with anger, hearing Prim snicker silently beside Peeta. Peeta was surrounded by people laughing and all I had was Jaimie laughing beside me. Peeta had Prim snickering and Richard laughing out loud like Jaimie was. If my mother started laughing…

This will not be pretty.

"Well…what do you think Peeta and Katniss?" Mr. Mellark asked, being the first one to speak since he uttered those words. I looked up at him, still blushing like crazy, maybe even as crazy as Peeta was.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to claw at him for even suggesting that but Mr. Mellark has done absolutely nothing to me. He has let us stay with him.

Did I really want to stay here though? Not exactly, especially now since Mr. Mellark wants Peeta and I to share a bed. It's not that Peeta is a bad person or anything I just…I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM. Barely at least. Yes, he did save my life and without him, I probably wouldn't even be here right now. He was the boy with the bread, and I owed him big time for that.

Everyone, that everyone being Richard and Jaimie, was still laughing out loud. Prim was still snickering quietly, hiding it behind her hand. At least she wasn't laughing out loud like Peeta's older brothers were…

"What?" I asked, my voice sounding like I was shocked. To tell the truth, I was.

Mr. Mellark smiled softly at me before speaking, "I was thinking that you could share a bed with Peeta, that way you have somewhere comfortable to sleep."

"I think I'm crying from laughing so hard," Jaimie mumbled beside me, wiping the stray tears away from his eyes. I pressed my lips together in an attempt to not lash out all my anger at Mr. Mellark.

I glanced at Peeta once more, noticing how he was looking down at his lap, his cheeks still the darkest red I have ever seen. It amazed me, how red his cheeks were.

"Are you serious?" I whispered, turning my attention to Mr. Mellark. He opened his mouth to speak but someone beat him to it.

"Of course he is," Mrs. Mellark hissed, glaring down at me even though we were on the same side of the table. All she had to do though was lean forward and look to her left, simple as that. "Would you rather sleep with the pigs because I would be more than happy to put you out there."

"Why though?" I asked, picking an argue with the witch. "I barely know Peeta and you want me to share a bed with him!"

Not the best idea to start an argument with the witch…

"You, _my dear Katniss,_ are even lucky you are staying here," Mrs. Mellark hissed, her teeth clenched in pure anger. "You should be lucky that I don't make you and your beloved family sleep outside with the pigs."

"Mary, please," Mr. Mellark begged, shooting a glare at his wife.

"WHY?" I cried, standing up from my seat. Peeta was still looking down at his lap, blushing madly. I hope I wasn't making him think that I didn't like him…that I was disgusted by him. Just my luck that is what he is currently thinking.

It is not that I don't like him; it is that I would feel so uncomfortable. He saved my life, yes but…I just wanted to know why Mr. Mellark wanted me to share Peeta's bed with him.

"Because it will be hilarious," Jaimie answered, looking up at me with a smirk on his lips. I glared down at the boy who was two years older than me.

"You listen here girl," Mrs. Mellark yelled, standing up from her seat. "You are even lucky we took you in, let alone fed you! You should be thankful but no, all you do is whine because we want you to share a bed with my son. Is it really-."

"Mary," Mr. Mellark started, cutting his wife off. She glared down at him, looking like she was about to take his head off.

I could already tell Mrs. Mellark and I were going to get along so _well._

Not.

"Katniss," Mr. Mellark started, catching my full attention. "Listen, we could always have you bunk with Jaimie or Richard. Your choice, I personally think that you would rather bunk with Peeta since you two go to school with one another."

I looked down at Jaimie, then over at Richard before my gaze landed on the blushing Peeta. I glanced at my mother, seeing how she was looking up at me, not looking like the happiest person on earth.

A sigh escaped past my lips before I nodded my head quickly so barely anyone could see it.

I looked back up at Mr. Mellark. He was looking at me with his light eyebrows raised. He glanced down at Peeta, smiling softly before looking back to his wife.

He better sleep with one eye open tonight.

"I think now is the best time for everyone to go get ready for their shower," Mrs. Mellark announced, catching everyone's attention, even blushing Peeta's.

I nodded, my cheeks still feeling a bit warm as well.

A shower sounded nice right about now.

**Well? I will try and update tonight but…reviewing will help me! :D So review and I shall see about updating tonight my dears! Next chapter, shower time and then…BED TIME. Haha! :D Alright, type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter eight~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hallo my dears! Chapter 8! __SharonLoves1D__- I'm sorry! You're fine! Alright, here it is! Thank you for the review my dear~! __Everlarkforever__- Yay! Glad it is exciting! Here it is, this soon enough for you? :DD Thank you for the review my dear~! __TheEffectSheCanHave__- Yeah…strong word choice there. Thank you for the review my dear~! __Eviekins__- I know right? Aw, thank you! Here it is! Thank you for the review my dear~! __Claire__- Aw, thanks! My brain is flattered, it truly is. Here it is! He is so adorable, too adorable! Aw, now you're making me blush! Thank you for the review my dear~! __Joelizzy__- Thank you! YAY! Awesome~! Yayay! Thank you for the review my dear~! __Lauren__- Hallo! You are so welcome! Hmm…yeah, I know. Aw, thanks! Nothing bad is going to happen, I'll see. Then I would have to go back and edit it all…hmm…we shall see, nothing bad shall happen. Thank you for the review my dear~! __Cutelaxgurl__- Aw, thank you! Glad you were laughing! Thank you for the review my dear~! __Daredtodream102__- YAY! Glad you found it funny! Thanks! D'aww, thanks! Thank you for the review my dear~! __HELLO2-4__- Oh my…control your breathing! Haha! I know right? Thank you for the review my dear~! __Paulie03__- Thanks! Yeah. Thank you for the review my dear~! __Iheartpeeta__- I know. Aw, you make me feel special! Here it is! Thank you for the review my dear~! __MellarkEverdeen__- Ha, yes! I am. Aw, thanks! Thank you for the review my dear~! __()__- Thanks! I am, here it is! Thank you for the review my dear~! __Don't worry I fight dirty__- Okay! Aw, thanks! That makes me feel special and loved! Well, here it is! Thank you for the review my dear~! __Luvbook__s- DON'T DIE. I am glad you like it though! Here it is! Thank you for the review my dear~! __Miss lauren the lovely__-Sorry for the wait! Here it is! Thanks, I know, I know. Nothing bad is going to happen, they'll be sharing AS FRIENDS. I just need to say that. Gale will possibly be coming in! Thank you for the review my dear~! – I hope you all enjoy this chapter and will leave me a review! Enjoy my lovely readers~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 8:_

I sighed, looking over my shoulder at my mother, Mr. Mellark and Mrs. Mellark. They were cleaning up the table as the rest of us all went upstairs to wait for them to get down their shower. Besides, we had to get our clothes.

Prim decided to help out the Mellark couple and our mother. She was going to be the sweet little girl she was and help them. I might have but I personally couldn't stand Mrs. Mellark and couldn't really look Mr. Mellark in the eye at the moment. Besides, Jaimie told me to follow them.

Why was I listening? I didn't even have the slightest clue…

As long as it got me out of helping them when Mrs. Mellark was around then I would do it. Well, as long as it is reasonable, not a crazed idea.

Richard mumbled to himself once we reached the top of the stairs, looking down at his shoes. Before anyone could say a word to him though, he walked off, walking down to his room in complete silence. Jaimie shrugged it off though, leaving his older brother alone. I couldn't help but wonder if he was okay though…

"Follow us Katniss," Jaimie said, catching my attention. I nodded, looking up at the two younger Mellark brothers. Peeta kept staring at me, his cheeks all red. Whenever I looked at him though, he would look away automatically or just fixate his gaze on something behind me or to the side of me.

I shrugged it off just as Jaimie did about his older brother just mere seconds before. I decided to follow the two Mellark boys, not having even the slightest clue as to where we were going. We could be going to their bedroom, or we could be going to a room that they didn't show me yet…even though they told their father they showed me and Prim around completely. Upstairs they did, never did they show us around downstairs.

"You've seen it once," Jaimie started, opening up the door to a room, "but here it is again. This is the bedroom Peeta and I share, the one you'll be sharing with us."

I scowled at the mere thought of sharing a room with two boys I barely even knew. Without Mrs. Mellark around to bash me upset the head, or my mother to scold me later on even though she hasn't acted much like a mother, I scowl freely. If Jaimie or anyone that isn't a parent decides to smack me, let's just say they'll be getting smacked back. I won't be smacked around by these boys, I can tell you that right now.

Jaimie laughed at my facial expression, shaking his head just the slightest bit. "What's wrong? Don't like the fact of how you'll be sharing a bed with Peeta?" Jaimie asked, smirking at me. "You could always share with me you know!"

My scowl deepened, now being fully directed at Jaimie. He held his hands up in defense, still smiling though. "It was just a suggestion Katniss!" Jaimie exclaimed, the smirk failing to leave his face. "Don't hurt me!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, folding my arms firmly across my chest. Jaimie just shook his head, rolling his eyes at me before disappearing in to his room. Instead of following him in to the room, I poked my head inside to examine it once more.

Jaimie was now sprawled out on his bed, holding his pillow close to his chest. He automatically felt eyes on him which made him look up and over his shoulder. "Might as well get comfortable, we have a while before we can take our shower," Jaimie announced, shrugging the shoulders the best his could considering his position.

Jaimie was right. We all had to wait for Mr. Mellark to finish his shower and then Mrs. Mellark after him. Knowing my luck she'll use up all the hot water and not even care if we get just a smidgen of it. She probably would like it better if we got the coldest water out there than any speck of hot water.

I then felt someone standing beside me. My eyes widen the slightest bit, fearing it was Mrs. Mellark. Since my luck wasn't the best that was probably who it was but when I looked over my shoulder to see exactly who the person was…it wasn't Mrs. Mellark.

It was just Peeta.

I couldn't help but wonder why he was just standing there watching me when he could be in his room, sitting on his bed like his brother was. Instead though he was standing beside me, waiting for me it seemed.

Finally I got the courage to ask, "Peeta, why are you standing there?"

He was snapped out of his daze, his cheeks starting to turn a pinkish color. I raised my dark eyebrows at the boy, wondering why he was blushing all of a sudden. His gaze was then adverted to his shoes, the blush only darkening.

"W-Well…I-I was just w-waiting for you t-to go inside," Peeta said, stammering like one could not believe. I tilted my head to the side slightly, nodding at what Peeta said. Part of me though thought he had a different reason for standing there…

I mean, his brother walked in without me and plopped right on his bed so…

Why would Peeta act differently? Be more…gentleman like one could say?

I shrugged it off, nodding again. "Alright, sorry," I mumbled, taking a step in to the room. I looked around not knowing what to do quite just yet but I thought for sure I heard Peeta whisper something along the lines of, _'Don't be sorry.'_

Shaking my head, I heard Peeta enter the room. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, watching him sit down on his bed but much differently than his brother had not that long before. Jaimie had flopped down on his bed, sprawling out on it, not welcoming anyone to even touch his most 'precious' bed. Peeta though was acting much different I noticed. He just sat down on his bed, looking all proper and such but then eventually sat back, leaning up against the wall beside his bed.

Was he trying to mock me?

Just because he was a merchant and I was from the Seam didn't mean a thing. He probably thought he was better than me, I could tell with the way he was sitting but deep down inside me, I was trying to tell myself that he wasn't acting like that. He was welcoming you to sit down beside him, beside the boy who saved your life with the blushing cheeks.

"Y-," Peeta started but was cut off by his brother, a bit rudely if I might add.

"You can sit down you know," Jaimie announced, catching my attention. I nodded slowly, looking around the room for a place to sit. The question was…

_Where?_

"You can sit beside here on my bed with me if you want to Katniss."

I looked down at Peeta, noticing how he had patted the side beside him. His cheeks seemed to always have that rosy look to them anymore, ever since Mr. Mellark had suggested for us to sleep with one another, share the same bed.

Finally, I nodded, pressing my lips together. Peeta was nice, at least, he seemed nice enough to trust him and sit down beside him. What was he going to do anyway? I shrugged it off, forgetting about it completely as I took a seat beside Peeta.

I settled down beside him, leaning up against the wall just as he had minutes before. His bed was rather comfortable, much more comfortable than the floor would've been. True, I was just sitting on it at the moment but I was still allowed to make an observation.

Suddenly though, before Peeta could say a word to me, Jaimie sat up quickly. His left eye was twitching, for reasons unknown. It looked like Peeta was about to ask him what was wrong but Jaimie yelled out, stopping Peeta before a breath could escape past his lips.

"RICHARD!" Jaimie yelled, calling for his older brother.

I heard someone groan from just outside the bedroom door. I looked up just in time to see Richard pop his head in, not looking very happy.

"What Jaimie?" Richard asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

Jaimie stuck his tongue out at him, looking like he was about to roll his eyes at the impatient tone Richard had. "Have you taken your shower yet?" Jaimie asked, letting his legs hang off the edge of his bed.

Richard shook his head, rolling his eyes at his younger brother. "Answer this question Jaimie," Richard started, earning a nod from his brother. "Does my hair look wet to you at all?"

Jaimie examined his brother, as did Peeta and I. I noticed that his hair looked completely dry, not even one strand was wet.

I came to the conclusion that Richard has not taken his shower quite yet. He may be leaving to go get it now or was just walking down the hallway to go downstairs. The possibilities are endless.

"No, it is not!" Jaimie answered, frowning slightly afterwards.

Richard nodded, continuing now that his brother had answered his question, "I am going to take mine now. Mrs. Everdeen just finished hers and surprisingly enough, everyone is taking rather quick showers which means the warmer the water will be."

Jaimie's eyes brightened, his mouth falling open just the slightest bit. "I thought we all would be getting cold water since was have three extra people!" Jaimie exclaimed, obviously impressed. "The eight of us move faster than the five of us do."

Peeta chuckled beside me, just as I was cracking a small smile, one that was barely even noticeable. Richard looked like he was about to respond to his brother but instead, his eyes fell on Peeta and I just as he was opening his mouth. He rolled his eyes, the trace of a smirk showing up on his lips.

"Well, well, well," Richard smirking, not making Jaimie look over but by the tone of his voice Jaimie was almost compelled to look over at us. I looked up at Richard, taking my eyes off the bed sheets that I had focused my eyesight on just seconds before. "If it isn't the two lovebirds."

I didn't know how to react at first, deciding to let my mouth fall open just the slightest bit. My cheeks started to heat up, seeming to go against my wishes of wanting to keep a blank face and just let a scowl take over my facial features. Going against my wishes though; my mouth dropped slightly and my cheeks started to turn a rosy red.

Great…now Richard and Jaimie will think I like Peeta. Peeta might even think I like him too…

This is just great!

Not.

I glanced at Peeta through the corner or my eye. His cheeks were even redder than they were when his father suggested for us to share a bed, his eyes as wide as plates. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking at that exact moment…

Once I looked over at Jaimie to see his grinning face and then looked back up at Richard to see the exact same grin planted on his face, I felt the scowl taking over my facial expression. I couldn't hold the scowl back anymore but even with the scowl taking over my facial expression, I could still feel my cheeks were a tad bit warm. Of course they were…they never agreed with me…

"Hi guys!" I heard a familiar, yet cheery voice exclaim. I looked past Richard to see none other than my baby sister, Prim. The scowl was quickly replaced with a small smile but I could tell Prim saw the scowl by her suddenly confused expression.

"Hi Prim, "Jaimie greeted before I could even open my mouth. Richard rolled his eyes, still grinning.

"Alright, well I am going to go hop in the shower and will be out in a minute," Richard announced, leaving us alone. "See you all in a few seconds!"

Now it was just Peeta, Jaimie, Prim and I. We were all quiet for a minute, Prim standing in the doorway with her eyes focused on her shoes as if she was taking every single detail there was on that shoe in to thought. I looked over at Jaimie to see him getting up and off his bed, stretching his limbs afterwards.

"Prim," Jaimie announced, catching the eight year old's attention. She looked up at Peeta's older brother, looking as innocent as can be. I bit my bottom lip, wondering what Jaimie would ever have to say to my baby sister. "Well, you're the youngest, right?" Prim nodded, not knowing where he was going with this. I didn't even know where he was going with this. "Right and that would mean you would get all the cold water…Listen, I want you to go before me so you don't have the freezing cold water. That means when Richard gets out you go get in the shower, okay?"

Prim's eyes lightened up, a smile taking over her lips. She nodded quickly, trying to contain her glee. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. After her little exclamation, I watched my sister as she ran up to Jaimie, giving him one of the biggest hugs I have ever seen an eight year old manage to give. I couldn't help but smile softly again, Prim always got me to smile…

"You're welcome Prim, anything for you!" Jaimie exclaimed, smiling as well, returning the hug. "Now, go get your stuff because Richard should be done in a minute."

Prim nodded, leaving the room in a hurry. I heard Jaimie let out a small chuckle, as did Peeta who was still seated beside me. I was compelled to look over at Peeta, noticing the smile on his face and the blush that was still there. Was he always blushing like this? I couldn't help but wonder…

Jaimie turned towards Peeta and I, the grin coming back on to his face. My hands balled up in to fists on instinct, knowing perfectly well what will come out of his mouth even though I haven't even known him for that long. Well, the grin kind of gave it away and how he looked at Peeta then me and then Peeta again. _Don't you dare say what I think you will say…_

"So Katniss," Jaimie said, looking back over at me with the grin still planted on his face. "Do you like cookies?"

I stared at Jaimie dumfounded, my head tilting to the side just the slightest bit so it wasn't that noticeable. Did he seriously just ask me if I liked cookies? What kind of question is that?

"Well, yes," I started, still a bit confused as to why he asked that. "My father would bring home a batch of cookies from time to time whenever he had enough money and then after dinner we would all be entitled to have two cookies that night. Every night afterwards we all would have one cookie until they were all gone."

Jaimie nodded, still grinning softly as Prim came in to the room with a handful of clothes. I saw Jaimie about to open his mouth when Prim came running up to me, putting some clothing on top of my lap. I was about to question as to why she did this but she seemed to see it coming, so she answered my question before I even asked it.

"You need clothes too silly," she said, smiling widely. I smiled at her, thanking her quietly. I had completely forgotten that I needed my set of clothes! Even though I was going to go last I still needed my clothes…

Oh that's right…I am going to go last as far as showers go. Since Jaimie let Prim go before him, I would be last because it would go Prim, then Jaimie, then Peeta and then finally me. Prim would've gone after me but Jaimie was being nice and I thanked him for that, I really did.

"I'll be back!" she exclaimed, rushing out of the room to go take her shower. I heard someone grunt from the hallway, compelling me to look over at the doorway. Surprisingly enough, Richard stuck his head in the room.

"Jaimie, aren't you supposed to take a shower next?" Richard asked, water running down his face from his still dripping wet hair.

"Yes," Jaimie answered, looking over at the doorway.

"Then why is Prim going instead of you? She should be last Jaimie."

Jaimie nodded, agreeing with what his brother said. "She should be but she isn't. I decided to let her go before me that way she wouldn't be left with all the cold water," Jaimie explained, nodding at his words. Richard shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever Jaimie," Richard said, wiping at the water that kept rolling down his face. "See you all tomorrow morning. Good night!"

"Night Richard!" Jaimie and Peeta exclaimed, me just murmuring the word. I wasn't just going to exclaim 'Night Richard!' when I barely knew the boy and besides, I didn't really yell that this late. I wasn't going to yell around these people I barely knew…yet. Mrs. Mellark was probably going to make me mad to no end one day and I'll just go off, even if my mother sends me glances of disapproval.

Jaimie plopped down on his bed, looking a bit tired suddenly. Then, as if he remembered something he completely forgot about, he stood back up on his two trusty feet. I watched the boy as he bent over to open up one of the drawers the night stand had on it. He pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants, most likely his pajamas. He nodded to himself as he closed the little drawer shut.

"I shall be back you two!" Jaimie exclaimed, walking out of the room. I could tell perfectly well that he was about to exclaim, '_I shall be back you two lovebirds!' _but instead he held it inside of him and just exclaimed the first six words instead of all eight.

Now Peeta and I were left alone in his room…on his bed…completely and utterly alone. I didn't know if Peeta wanted to talk to me or if he just wanted to be left alone either. Nothing was going to happen, that I knew. If anything did all that would be happening is the two of us talking. I didn't even know if I really wanted to talk to him at the moment. Personally, I would be just fine if I was left alone and not talked to but was Peeta the same way?

We sat in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to do or what to say. I was fine not talking to Peeta actually, now that I think about it. If he wanted to start up a conversation that was fine with me but…I really just wanted to think and be left alone.

Right as I was about to get thinking about the Mellark family, Peeta decided to talk. "K-Katniss?" I heard him ask.

I looked over at him, raising my dark eyebrows just the slightest bit. "Yes?" I asked, wondering what he wanted to say.

He pressed his lips together for a second and then he decided to let them part, now going to speak. "Well, since Jaimie let Prim go before him in the shower…that would mean you would be last," Peeta started, earning a nod from me. Where exactly was he going with this? "You would get stuck with all the cold water and well…I was thinking that you could go before me. You would have warmer water than if you went last."

I shook my head, declining his offer. I was rewarded with a look of confusion, a head tilted to the side. Peeta was being sweet but I just couldn't accept it… "Thank you Peeta but no," I told him.

"Why Katniss?" he asked me, head still tilted to the side just the slightest bit now.

I sighed, opening my mouth to speak, "Because…I just don't want you to go last."

Peeta sighed, smiling softly. "Katniss, trust me, I'm used to it! When you guys weren't here I always went last because I am the youngest. It will be just another day to me alright? I want you to go before me."

I scowled, folding my arms over my chest. He was just trying to be nice to me, why couldn't I accept it like any other normal human being? I'm too stubborn, that's why.

He chuckled, pushing me to the edge of the bed. I gave him a confused look, wondering why exactly he did that but my question was soon answered seconds later. "Go get your shower, Jaimie should be done in just a minute," he told me, smiling softly. I nodded, now accepting his offer.

"Thanks Peeta," I murmured, standing up. Peeta looked up at me, smiling.

"Anything for you Katniss," he mumbled, looking down at his lap.

I nodded, leaving Peeta completely alone in his room once I left. Peeta was being really nice to me…and I still had no idea why. Was it because he pitied me since I was from the Seam? I shook my head, leaning up against the wall beside the bathroom door. That probably wasn't the reason…or maybe it was.

The door to the bathroom opened before I could even blink. Jaimie came out of the room, having a towel thrown over his head. I smirked softly at the boy, rolling my gray like orbs at him once he pulled the towel off his head. His gaze fell on me in mere seconds.

"Peeta let you go before him?" he asked, seeming to know his brother well. I nodded, wanting to ask how he knew but at the same time, I didn't want to ask. Jaimie chuckled, stepping out of my way so I could go in to the bathroom easily. "He is a nice kid…"

With that said, Jaimie left to go to his room, leaving me alone to take my shower. I looked over my shoulder at him before slipping in to the bathroom, closing the door behind me as softly as I could.

I heard the shower already running, which was a good thing but at the same time, not a good thing. The good thing about the shower already running meant that I didn't have to figure out how to start it but the bad thing about it already running meant the warm water would leave quicker. A cold shower is better than no shower though.

I finally put my clothes down on the toilet, getting ready to take my shower. I already knew perfectly well that I was going to take a very quick shower so Peeta could have warmer water, not freezing cold water. I nodded to myself as I took my clothes off, almost ready to jump in.

Once my clothes were completely off, I let them lie on the floor as I walked over to get in the shower. I already knew it wasn't that warm since everyone else had already gone but I was fine with that. I entered the shower, jumping at the water and my skin meeting. It was cold…

I gritted my teeth that had already started chattering, the cold water making me want to be in the shower for just a few seconds now. I stood under the water for just a more seconds before I started to wash my body.

Once my body was washed as quickly as possible, I went to washing my hair. I wanted to be done as quickly as possible so my hair not be the best but that was fine with me.

I let out a sigh of relief once my hair was washed. Before I did anything else in the shower, I hopped out. It felt good to be out of the shower but it would feel even better once I had my clothes on. That was what I told myself to do next, put my pajamas on.

Having my pajamas on made me a tad bit warmer, but not a whole lot. I shrugged, grabbing a towel to dry my hair before I brushed it. _Brushed it…_

I needed a brush of some sort to brush my hair, something at least. I looked down at the sink to see a brush sitting on it, lying there innocently. A smile found its way on to my face as I set the towel down, my hair dried to my liking.

I picked up the brush, running it through my still wet hair. All I needed to do was brush my hair and then put it up in my braid before I went back to Peeta's room. That was all I needed to do and then I could go back.

I then set the brush down, parting my hair to braid it. Then I did what I always did, my daily routine…braid my hair.

It wasn't hard once you knew how to do it really. It was easy to me, since I braided my hair all the time.

Then I put the hair tie on, my braid complete. Now I could go back to Peeta's room and tell him it was his turn to take his shower. I bent over to pick up my clothes I left lying on the floor before I left the bathroom completely.

When I opened the bathroom door, Peeta was standing right beside it just like I had when Jaimie opened up the door to leave. He must've known that I would be done any minute now so he came to wait, grabbing his clothes.

I stepped out of his way, letting him go in to take his shower. He gave me a smile, before standing up straight. "Thanks Katniss," he mumbled, entering the bathroom.

"You're welcome Peeta," I murmured, looking down at my shoes. I then heard the bathroom door close, Peeta now being in the bathroom completely. I nodded, turning on my heel to go back to his room.

I bit my lip as I walked down the hallway though. Once Peeta was done with his shower, that meant we all would be going to bed…and that meant…

We would be sharing a bed.

It wouldn't be too weird if I knew Peeta, if we were friends. I slept with Prim all the time, which wasn't weird at all. Well, she was my little sister. I just didn't know Peeta well and I felt real uncomfortable. I knew that nothing was going to happen; all we were going to do was sleep.

I shook my head, entering Peeta's room. Jaimie was sitting on his bed as I sat down on Peeta's, minding his own business. I heard him mumble a 'hi', which did sound rather cheery.

I sighed, setting my clothes down on the bed beside me. I was probably going to end up sleeping on the floor but that was completely fine with me. I bit my lip once more, looking up at the doorway.

I still couldn't help but wonder what Peeta thought about this…

**LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE BEGINNING, I KNOW. I didn't think I would get THAT MANY REVIEWS. I WAS SO HAPPY. Now, when Katniss and Peeta will be sharing a bed they will be sharing as friends. Haven't any of you shared a bed with a friend? I would make them older but then I would have to go back and change everything and then…*sigh* That would be a lot of work. ALSO, SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I MEANT TO UPDATE BUT NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO. Extra-long chapter though! Please type me up a review of what you thought so you can probably get the next chapter faster! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter nine~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hallo everyone! I AM SO SORRY. School and such! Thank you for the reviews as well~! Danke! Enjoy my dears~! _

**Peeta's POV**

_Chapter 9:_

I turned the water off, now completely done with my shower. Surprisingly enough, the water wasn't as could as I thought it would be. Normally it was freezing when I got in but this time, it was a comfortable and nice temperature. I wanted to stay in but the water got colder the longer I stayed in. Besides; my mother would've yelled at me if I stayed in there for too long.

I stepped out of the bath tub, grabbing my towel in an intense. I dried off my body first, leaving my hair soaking wet. Once my body was dry enough, I slipped in to my clothes. Then, when my clothes were on completely, I started drying my soaking wet blond hair.

As I dried my hair, I let my mind wander off. I thought about how the weather has been, how it was generous of my father to let the Everdeens live with us, Katniss…

She was always in my mind, always. Never left my head, not once. Ever since I saw her that first day at school she was always running through my mind. Yes, I was young and really, I wasn't planning on going out with her. Katniss didn't like me like I liked her and if she did; I wouldn't ask her out now. I would wait a few more years, until we're about fourteen or fifteen, maybe sixteen. Twelve is a bit too young to be dating if you ask me…

I sighed, setting my towel down before I walked out of the bathroom. When I was walking out my father stepped out of his room and started walking down the hallway to the bathroom. He gave me a smile, patting my damp hair when he walked up to me.

"Had a nice shower?" he asked, eyebrows raised in question. I nodded, running my fingers through the damp blond hair sitting atop of my head. "Hope it wasn't freezing now. You know perfectly well that I would let you go before me Peeta but your mother would scream at me like no other."

I smiled up at him, nodding. "Yeah, I know," I mumbled. "It is fine though! I am okay with going last." My father chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"I know you are and that's a good quality about you," he noted before slipping into the bathroom. "Good night my boy."

"Good night Dad," I whispered as he closed the door behind him.

Then I walked down the hallway, headed for my room that I shared with my brother and now, Katniss. You got it; it is going to be really weird.

I walked into my room and the first thing I noticed was Jaimie lying down on his bed, pointing to the ceiling and making odd noises. I chuckled, closing the door behind me. Jaimie apparently heard the door close for his head bolted up, a suspicious look on his face.

"Good evening brother," he said in an odd voice. I tilted my head to the side, wondering just exactly where he was going with this.

"Good evening to you as well brother," I said, now noticing Katniss sitting on my bed. He smiled, sitting up properly.

"How was your bath?" he asked, sounding like my mother. He just had to know everything going on about me, didn't he?

I smirked, correcting him," Shower."

Jaimie rolled his eyes, smirking just as I was. "Well then, how was your shower?" he asked, changing one word around.

"Quite well if I do say so myself," I told him, earning a nod of approval. "How was…lying down?"

Jaimie laughed before he answered me, "Quality if I do say so myself." I rolled my blue eyes before I looked over at Katniss, watching her jump up.

"Sorry," she whispered, looking down at her feet. I was suddenly confused, raising my eyebrows in question.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked her.

"I was sitting on your bed," she noted, looking back up at me.

I shook my head, smiling at the girl of my dreams. "Trust me Katniss, it is completely fine," I told her, assuring her that she was okay. "It's not like I'm going to yell at you for just sitting there. It's just a bed, not some piece of Capitol furniture."

"Yeah it is," Jaimie told her, earning out attentions.

"What?" I asked, confused all over again. Jaimie nodded, smiling.

"Yes, your bed is Capitol made. How do you feel now?" Jaimie asked, winking at me. I rolled my blue eyes once more.

It was a fact; my brother was an odd one.

Katniss tilted her head to the side in confusion but before she could ask a question, Jaimie spoke, "Time to hit the hay kiddies! Good night my fans!"

With that said, Jaimie turned off his bed light and pulled the covers up to his chin. I raised my eyebrows at my brother but eventually shrugged it off, turning my attention back over to Katniss.

"Well, Katniss," I started, earning her attention right on the spot. "You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

Right as I started to grab my pillow, Katniss spoke. "No!" she exclaimed, smacking the pillow out of my hand. "I'll be sleeping on the floor thank you very much."

Then when she was reaching for the pillow I smacked it out of her hand as she had just seconds before. She glared up at me and I glared down at her the best I could. Little did we know was that a very tired Jaimie had staggered up to us, about to push us onto my bed.

"JUST GO TO BED," I heard Jaimie yell and then he pushed the both of us onto the bed. I gasped, as did Katniss once we landed.

Jaimie nodded before he wandered back off to his bed. "And if either of you decide to leave that bed so help me God…" Jaimie trailed off, getting underneath the covers. "I will shoot you both."

At that, Katniss and I got underneath the covers quickly. We both knew he didn't have a gun on him, or a bow and arrow at that but it was late and it didn't really register in our minds that he wasn't being serious. Katniss scooted up against the wall while I was near the edge, being the furthest away from one another as possible. It wasn't that we didn't like each other; it was just odd sleeping in the same bed.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"You're fine Peeta, just get some sleep," she whispered back, smiling softly. I nodded, closing my eyes.

"Good night Katniss," I whispered, holding the covers up to my chin. Before I drifted off I heard her three worded response.

"Good night Peeta."

**Well? SO SEE. THEY ARE CREEPED OUT TOO. Oh Jaimie. Listen, nothing is going to happen, just friends sharing a bed. Now, sorry once again! Please forgive me! I shall hopefully see you all with the next update real soon! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter ten~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hallo everyone! __Everlarkforever__- Aw, thanks! Yes, don't worry, I am planning on making them older in later chapters to see if anything starts to blossom between the two of them. Thanks! Will do! Thank you for the review my dear~! __SignificanTron__- They are but I guarantee you nothing is going to happen. Katniss right up against the wall and Peeta is on the edge of the bed. No worries! Yes, Peeta and Katniss. Thank you for the review my dear~! __Bluedog270__- Haha, I am glad you got a laugh out of this! Thank you and will do! Thank you for the review my dear~! __VMars lover__- Will do! Thank you for the review my dear~! __HG anonymous fan__- Haha! That wouldn't be good! Don't want to wake up the whole entire house now! Thank you! I am glad you thought it was hilarious! Thank you for the review my dear~! __JP-A-True-Gallagher-Girl__- Yes, they actually do. Some of them at least. I know right? Haha, this made me smile. You did type up a review so here is chapter ten! Nope! It won't take that long for a day in future chapters… ! THANK YOU! I am so glad I have someone who will wait! Thank you for the review my dear~!__Anonymous__- Thank you! Yay! Will do! Thank you for the review my dear~! –Whoa! Long Author's Note…so…I'm going to let you guys go…yeah. Enjoy my dears~!_

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 10:_

When I woke up the next morning, Peeta was still fast asleep beside me. I smiled softly, hoping silently that Prim got a good sleep last night. That was when I realized how I was right up against the wall and Peeta was almost falling off the bed.

This showed that we weren't real happy about this new sleeping arrangement.

Well, it was better than sleeping on the floor. It was also better than sleeping with one of his older brothers. Jaimie was just plain odd and Richard was way older than me. Peeta was the better choice and if you saw how one of us was right up on the wall and the other was almost falling off the bed, you would then realize that we weren't that comfortable with this situation.

That was when I felt eyes on me. My eyes widened as I looked over at the doorway but no one was there for the door was closed shut. I was starting to get confused but then I looked over at Jaimie, gasping shortly after.

There was Jaimie, sitting upright in his bed. He had this creep smile on his face and his eyes were a wide as could be. His head was also tilted at about a forty five degree angle.

"Creeper!" I hissed, throwing one of my pillows at him. Jaimie simply chuckled as the pillow hit his face, the creepiness leaving him. He threw the pillow back but instead of it hitting me, it hit his little brother.

Jaimie and I gasped as Peeta fell off the bed, a light 'thud' being heard shortly after. I pressed my lips together, closing my eyes for just a mere second before reopening them again. I decided to take a peek and look down at the boy.

His eyes were just fluttering open, a look of confusion taking over his face. I directed a glare Jaimie's way before I looked back down at Peeta, watching him sit up.

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing his head. Jaimie tried holding in his laughter but it obviously didn't work for he started laughing rather loudly. That just made Peeta even more confused.

"When I woke up Jaimie was staring at me like the creeper he is," I started, earning a 'hey!' from Jaimie. I rolled my gray eyes before moving on with my explanation as to why Peeta was on the floor. "I threw a pillow at him and then he threw it back but instead of it hitting me, it hit you, resulting in you falling to the ground."

Peeta nodded slowly, still rubbing his head. "Well," he started, looking over at Jaimie, "that really did hurt."

"I'm sorry little brother!" I heard Jaimie exclaim, jumping up from his bed. "You know how it is, always got to freak out the girl when she wakes up."

"Oh that's it," I started, crawling out of the bed. Peeta's eyes widened once I was out of the bed, heading towards his older brother.

The next thing I knew was that he was clinging onto my legs. I looked down at Peeta to see his was smiling sheepishly at me. He was acting as if I was his mother and I was leaving him. Really, he was just preventing what was going to happen next.

"Let's not get into a fight…" he trailed off, still holding onto my legs. Jaimie simply laughed, shaking his head at his younger brother.

"You're so right Peeta!" he exclaimed, smiling widely. "It isn't like she could harm me anyway."

That just blew a fuse in me. Either I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning or Jaimie was just really starting to make me mad. I tried getting out of Peeta's grip but he was just a tad bit stronger than me.

"Shut up," I hissed, making my voice sound a tad bit warning. Jaimie simply chuckled, patting me on the head.

"What you going to do?" he asked. "Whip me to death your braid?"

I scowled at him, trying to get out of Peeta's death grip. "No Katniss," he whispered. Then he mumbled to himself. "Why does this have to happen in the morning? Why?"

"Like you got anything better," I noted. Jaimie rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest.

"At least I got a variety of things in this room," Jaimie concluded, smirking softly at me. "All you got is a flimsy braid. Besides, men are way tougher than women."

That's what drove me up a wall.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled, trying to claw at him.

I heard Peeta squeak as I tried to jump at his brother but the whole problem was…

He was still holding onto my legs.

**Well? Lovely relationship Katniss and Jaimie got going there! I can imagine them getting in an argument and trying to fight while Peeta tries to hold Katniss back. I don't know, I just can! :D So, remember, the more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter comes out! Probably! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter eleven~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hallo everyone! SORRY. I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE THIS LONG. LIKE, SERIOUSLY. I know, I said if you reviewed I would update, and I meant it. So, enjoy this~!_

**Katniss' POV**

"_So, how was your first night ladies?" Mr. Mellark asked my mother, Prim and I. I just looked down at my lap, feeling my cheeks grow warm at his question._

"_It was good! Thank you for letting us stay here," my mother told him, smiling widely at the man. I could feel Mrs. Mellark sending curses through just staring at my mother but my mother didn't seem to notice, which was good I guess._

"_It was!" Prim exclaimed, taking a sip of her drink. "Thank you!"_

"_Thanks," I mumbled, still looking down at my lap. _

_This was going to be a long life if I have to keep on living here. _

That was a few days ago, after the incident with Peeta's brother, and it just kept on getting worse. Well, to me, it just kept on getting more and more awkward. Having to sleep with Peeta every night was really creepy and I am pretty sure he thought the same of the situation. We barely knew each other for crying out loud! Yes, he gave me the bread and saved my life. I owed him my life because of that and will be forever grateful.

Today though, I was going to go out and hunt. We needed meat anyways and my mother never said I couldn't go back to the woods and hunt. So, basically, I won't get in trouble.

"All I need to do is get out with being noticed and get back to my home to grab my hunting boots and jacket," I whispered, sneaking out of Peeta and Jaimie's room.

I tip toed down the stairs, hearing some voices speaking quietly. I bit my bottom lip, hearing a board creak underneath my foot.

"Shoot, shoot!" I hissed, running down the stairs quietly.

Luckily, no one called out if someone was there, which made me sigh in relief. I tip toed to the corner and looked around, seeing that Mr. and Mrs. Mellark were both up and talking to my mother.

_Great…_

I got down on my knees, crawling to the front door in slow motion. Hopefully no one would decide to come to the front desk and look down to inspect the floor. No one knows with these people though so it could be a possibility.

I opened up the door slowly, hearing the bell ring as I did so. I cringed softly, looking over my shoulder to see a shadow advancing.

_This isn't good! Go Katniss, go!_

I scampered out of the bakery, diving off to the side. I scurried behind one of the trash cans in front of the bakery, pulling my legs close to my chest as I breathed quietly.

The door to the bakery opened, Mrs. Mellark stepping outside. I gasped, watching her every move like a hawk would with its prey. She looked around, a small scowl on her face.

"Are you sure you heard the bell?" I heard Mr. Mellark ask his wife. Mrs. Mellark whirled around and glared at her husband.

"YES, I DID," she hissed, mumbling quietly to herself.

Before Mr. Mellark could say another word, Mrs. Mellark walked past him and back into the bakery. Mr. Mellark looked around before shrugging to himself, turning around and walking back into the bakery. I let a sigh of relief run past my lips, still sitting down for a few more minutes, to make sure the coast was clear.

I jumped up, running as fast as I could to the seam. Once I was in the middle of the seam, I would be safe. Until then, I wasn't. I had to keep on running to make sure that my mother wouldn't see me running off. I could just feel my mother scolding me for going off to the woods even though she never told me I couldn't.

That's my argument. She never told me I couldn't go. That should shut her up.

I entered the seam, slowing down. I was pretty much safe now, all I had to do is get to my old home and grab my boots along with my jacket.

"I missed this place," I murmured silently, looking down at my feet as I walked on.

I would sometimes glance up as I kept on getting closer to home, feeling as if someone was following me. Yet, whenever I looked up, no one was looking at me and when I looked over my shoulder, I saw no one I knew really well stalking me.

"That's odd," I mumbled, walking on.

When home was in eyesight, I broke into a full sprint. Tears started forming in my eyes as I felt my blood pump through my veins. I hadn't even been away from home for a full week yet and I missed it like crazy.

At least at home you shared a bed with your little sister.

I ran up to the front door, crashing into it at first. I scowled, rubbing my forehead in frustration.

"Good one Katniss," I mumbled to myself, opening up the door slowly. "Running into the door's nice. Then you'll get a big bruise on your forehead and mother will ask where you got it from. Good one."

I sighed, walking over to the bed I shared with Prim. Right beside it was my hunting boots and jacket. I ran up to it, kicking off the shoes I had been wearing and slipping on my hunting boots. Once they were on, I slipped on the hunting coat, smiling widely.

"K-Katniss?"

**OOOOHHH~ SO, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND IF YOU REVIEW, I'LL TRY AND UPDATE SOON! IT'S SHORT, I KNOW BUT YOU ALL BETTER HAVE LIKED IT. I WORKED HARD ON IT, OKAY? I LOVE YOU ALL. TYPE ME UP A REVIEW AND I SHALL SEE YOU ALL WITH CHAPTER TWELVE~! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Katniss' POV**

_Chapter 12:_

It was a quiet whisper, but not quiet enough to go heard; my name, that is. I stopped dead in my tracks, my fingers curling around the end of the hunting jacket I knew so well. The voice...the voice sounded familiar, as if I should've known it right off the bat-but it wasn't Prim, nor was it mother.

I didn't know it as well as Prim's, or mother's; but I knew it. My mind kept telling me not to turn around, at least, not yet. _Wait_, it said. Turn around slowly as if you are faced with a predator, and let the predator become the prey.

After another moment of silence passed, I finally did turn around; slowly, as my mind had been telling me to do so. Hesitantly and slowly, not showing any fear or surprise-that was the key.

Once I turned around completely, facing the other person whom was standing in the door, my eyes widened in slight surprise.

"_Peeta?_"

It had been a surprise to me, when seeing that the other person in this house-my old home-was the baker's son, the one I was currently living with; even sharing a room with, much to my dismay. It was such a surprise because, he didn't know where I lived-before moving in with him, so how did he know that I was going to be here?

...or did he follow me here?

A sheepish, shy looking smile soon appeared on his lips, his hands clasped behind his back. I raised a brow in question, trying not to show any emotion whatsoever; for I feared if I did show an emotion, it would be one of anger, and that wouldn't be the wisest thing to do.

When Peeta didn't speak, I spoke up once more. "What are you doing here?"

He blinked a few times at hearing my voice again, his eyes widening a little for a moment as he pressed his lips together, in thought, it seemed. My patience was starting to run thin at the moment he found his voice.

"I... Uh, I saw you leaving-so I thought it'd be best to...follow you and see if you would be okay," he muttered underneath his breath, adverting his gaze down to his feet.

I stared at him as he spoke, my brow furrowing together a little; taking in his words and running them over in my mind. He wanted to make sure I would be okay? So that's why he followed me?

Why would he care if I was okay or not, though? That's the one question that was bouncing off the walls in my head, demanding an answer. What was so special about a girl who had basically raided his home, almost, and was now staying there with her mother and sister? Why would he even care?

Maybe that's where we differ.

Peeta and I are different, much different; that much I already knew. He was much more kinder-much more kinder than I could ever hope to be. Even before the death of my father, I wasn't as kind as him. He gave me the bread, he gave me hope-hope that I thought was long gone.

It seemed as if he could care about anyone, even the worst person this world has to offer. Whereas, I wouldn't; he would, from the looks of it. Of course, I didn't know him that well, at least, not yet. He could be harsh, or maybe; he wasn't harsh at all. Only time could tell, time as in getting the time to know him.

It still just didn't make much sense.

"Why?"

It caught him by surprise, his eyes widening once again as he adverted his gaze back up to mine. He blinked once, slowly, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. "...why?" he repeated the question, a look of confusion being shown clear in his eyes. I could tell, just by looking at those blue orbs of his-that so many questions were going through his mind at that one worded question I threw at him.

I didn't speak, I didn't give him any indication of why I asked that; instead, I waited. I waited for him to continue, waited for him to speak once again and give me some sort of answer or ask for some sort of clarification. He didn't ask for a clarification, for it seemed that after a moment of leaving him to his thoughts, he got a hold of what he thought the question was about.

"Because," he replied at first. "Because-because, I do care about you, Katniss. And I just want to make sure you're not trying to get yourself into trouble, or anything.."

So that was it.

I knew he was different; much different from me. But, being different wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"I see..." I began, moving my gaze to the side for a moment. I had nothing else to really say; I never was really good at words, but I knew that I had to say something more than a simple 'I see'.

Nothing came to mind. The silence hung in the air, almost as if the two of us were mourning in silence at a funeral; but more so of two kids who had no idea what to say to one another after one of them confessed their crush on them. Though, neither of those were the source of the silence, it did almost feel like it was like that.

"Well," I finally spoke up once again, gaining Peeta's full attention. Slowly, I moved to walk past him, our shoulders brushing against one another the slightest bit. "Come along."

My words seemed to confuse him, for he spoke up as I took a step out of the house. "What do you mean-?"

"I'm going to the woods," I told him, as if it was normal for such a thing; when in all actuality, it wasn't. Turning around to face him once more, I was greeted with a horrified looking expression. "You'd like meat, wouldn't you? Besides, I haven't been there in a while and it helps me clear my head. Either, you can come along or go back and not tell where I am. Not that it matters, but who knows anymore. Your choice."

Without another word, I turned back on my heel and sauntered off to the fence. Part of me didn't care if Peeta tagged along, but the other part was hoping that he would. The company would be nice, but being alone was just as nice at some points in time. At this point in time, it didn't really matter if I was alone or not; if he wanted to come, so be it-if he didn't, that was fine as well.

"Katniss, wait up!"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Peeta's figure running after me, stumbling along the way as he picked up his pace. A small, unnoticeable smile tugged at the corners of my lips.

"C'mon then, slow poke."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: /Rises from the dead. Hello! I am alive! I'm so sorry that this update is so gosh darn late, but I do hope that you enjoyed it! I have just been lacking the motivation to update anything on here, but I finally decided to at least updated this story-and I did! Leave me a review if you wish, and I shall try to update as soon as possible! Thanks for sticking with me, guys!**

**_~Lovely Kacey Faith_**


End file.
